


Cooked up

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Viktor was doing it again, he was looking at Yuuri with those big eyes that made it very hard to say no. But Yuuri had decided to stay strict today. If this continued, Viktor would never stop begging and he didn’t particularly feel like having this discussion every single time.





	

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“But Yuuuuuri….”

“Viktor, my answer won’t change just because you keep asking!”

Viktor was doing it again, he was looking at Yuuri with those big eyes that made it very hard to say no. But Yuuri had decided to stay strict today. If this continued, Viktor would never stop begging and he didn’t particularly feel like having this discussion every single time.

“But I’m sure it will be amazing, you’ll LOVE it!” Viktor whined.

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to do this?

“You promised last time you wouldn’t ask again….”

Viktor opened his mouth for a moment to argue but closed it again. Of course Viktor wouldn’t have remembered his promise, he was notorious for forgetting things after all. Especially if those things were promises he had absolutely no intention of keeping – like not buying hair care products or buying posters of Yuuri.

Yuuri made the mistake too look up and urg, Viktor was STILL making those eyes. How was it fair for him to be so adorable when Yuuri was trying really hard to make sure their house won’t burn down? He sighed again and slumped his shoulders when Viktor whined another ‘ _please Yuuri, my love, please!_ ’

“You do remember what happened and what I told you NOT to do….right?”

A grin was slowly but surely appearing on Viktor’s face – because he knew exactly that he was winning, as he usually did when they had this discussion.

“Of course I do! I promise it won’t happen again!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and shook his head. How bad could it possibly get? They had been through this so many times and Viktor should have learned how to handle the stove by now….right? He was a grown-up, 28 years, world famous figure skater and Yuuri’s prestigious coach. He was perfectly capable of helping Yuuri make Katsudon.

Yuuri almost laughed to himself. This was Viktor _‘Yuuri! You didn’t tell me rice needs water to cook!’_ Nikiforov. He was probably the only person in the world that managed to burn tea and yet was perfectly capable of running through a free skate without as much as a scratch.

He stepped to the side and pointed to the pork cutlet that was already prepared and covered in panko.

“All you have to do is put the pork cutlet in the basket and lower it into the oil. I’ll take it out when it’s gone. Do you understand, Viktor?”

The other man nodded eagerly and looked at the pork cutlet as if it was the biggest miracle in the world. Yuuri watched him as he lifted the pork cutlet and placed it in the basket. The oil was already at the right temperature so there really wasn’t anything that could go wrong. He turned back to the pan he had been working in to prepare the sauce, listening to the sizzling as the panko touched the oil. Viktor let out a delighted giggle and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile to himself. This was fine, nothing could go wr-

“VIKTOR, NO!”

Viktor jumped and looked at him, hands dropping from the temperature valve.

“But it will be done faster this way!” he protested!

Yuuri hurried to put the temperature back to what it had been before letting out a relieved sigh. The cutlet was still fine. He lifted the basket and took it out, putting it on a piece of paper before turning to Viktor, who looked anything but sorry for almost burning their dinner.

“You should trust my instincts a bit more, Yuuri. I’m sure I could be a great cook if you let me try.”

The black spot on the wall from Viktor’s last try vehemently disagreed with this statement but Yuuri didn’t even bother to reply. He should have known better than trusting Viktor with cooking.

“Why don’t you get the bowls?”

Viktor pouted at him but nodded, mumbling something about just wanting to help that Yuuri didn’t fully catch. He put the second cutlet in the oil before focusing on the sauce again. He was almost inclined to believe that they would actually manage to have a nice dinner when a loud cracking sound made him look towards the table.

Viktor, who’s cooking inability seemed to extend to dishes as well, was busy gathering broken pieces of china from the floor, looking positively crestfallen. Yuuri sighed again and took the sauce off the stove to help Viktor with the shards. He really didn’t want his fiancé to somehow get a crippling injury because of a piece of china.

Several minutes and many soothing words from Yuuri later the floor was clean again and the offending shards had been disposed of. Viktor looked at him and smiled before starting to sniff.

“Isn’t it smelling a bit burned here?” he commented with a look towards the stove.

Yuuri’s eyes followed the look and he cursed at the black smoke coming from it. He rushed to the stove and pulled something akin to a piece of coal from the oil, sighing deeply. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, kissing the top of his head.

“See, you should have let me take care of that.” He cooed gently.

As a reply, Yuuri allowed himself to give in to the burning desire to connect his elbow with Viktor’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm also on [tumblr](http://chessala.tumblr.com)


End file.
